


Stealing Your Heart (And Everything Else)

by marvelsgurl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsgurl/pseuds/marvelsgurl
Summary: Steve Rogers has to share living space with Tony Stark and the rest of the team. It is not all fun and games as driving Captain America angry seems to become a favourite agenda of Tony.





	

Tony Stark furiously jabbed the buttons of his Playstation 4 controller. He was about to make his 10th consecutive kills against Bruce Banner in Call of Duty when a loud voice boomed beside his ear. His heart jumped and eyes widened when he saw “HulkSmashLOL” blasted his head open with a shotgun from his behind. Not cool. The kill cam panned on his limp, lifeless body and Tony sees his character lying face down, the back of his head resembling a split watermelon, minus the brain matter - a pathetic and ghastly sight. 

“WOOHOO! I WON!!!” Bruce flailed his arms wildly in the air, almost hitting Tony in the face. “You owe me a hundred bucks, Tony.” Tony glared at Bruce and turned around to look at the source of the voice that ruined his winning streak.

“Look at what you’ve done!” Tony’s face was a picture of incredible annoyance and a hint of anger was apparent but was gone within seconds. “I had 99.8% of chance of winning this match but you had to ruin everything!”

“Call of Duty is nothing important than what I’m about to tell you, Stark.” Steve Rogers said coolly, his muscly arms folded against his chest. Tony sighed and put away his controller. Bruce’s eyebrows shot up, eyes flipping between Steve and Tony. Not again, he thought. These two never stop bickering since the Avengers team moved into the Stark Tower three months ago. With everyone living in different cities and countries, Tony decided that it would be best for the team to stay under one roof as a family - the perfect way to get their job done and foster unity and loyalty at the same time.

“Besides, I throw the best parties in NYC. You guys are gonna miss out life if you don’t experience them.” Tony proudly proclaimed.

“I adore parties! In Asgard, we have the most fabulous banquets, merry o’ bands and folk dancing and music and special acts by members of the royalty.” Thor piped up excitedly.

“That sounds…lovely. In Stark Tower, we have the most exquisite drinks and tantalizing bites on the house, best live music in town, unique performances and of course, the most glamorous, gorgeous A-Listers and big names in America. This time around I might invite Jessica Chastain. I know you have a crush on her, Clint. ”  
Clint whistled and Thor smiled and nodded, looking impressed.

“So, it’s basically an event that throws together the most arrogant and pretentious people in one place. Not my idea of fun.” Steve exclaimed coldly.

“Rogers, your opinion is invalid as I don’t think you’re capable of having fun.” Tony chided. Colour rushed to Steve’s neck.

The team exchange glances in unison and stifled their chuckles.

 

_Back to present…_

An odd silence stretched. Steve and Tony stood still, facing each other. Tony with his arms crossed, Steve with his arms stiffed to the side, glaring into the opposite’s eyes with an intensity that radiates palpable heat. Bruce was trapped in the middle, sinking into his bean bag. He looked up at the pair warily. The air was filled with tension that it was disconcerting. Sheesh, he had no desire to be caught between Steve and Tony’s drama.

“I’ll just…go to the kitchen to make some popcorn.” Tony looked at Bruce pointedly and Bruce hurriedly said “I’ll leave half for you, Tony,” before scattering away.

“Okay…Spill it Cap, if it’s that important.” Tony clucked his tongue impatiently.

“Did you eat my froot loops?”

Tony looked at Steve incredulously. “Is this what all this is about? Froot loops??? Are you fucking kidding me, Rogers?!”

“Yes. I wanted to have them for breakfast and guess what? They were missing. I knew you stole it, Stark.” Steve was furious. He had bought the cereal yesterday and opened it impatiently to pop a few into his mouth. Oh, it tasted heavenly. To his surprise, Steve opened the kitchen cabinet this morning to discover a bare spot of where his froot loops box used to lie.

“So what if I ate them? It’s just CEREAL.”

“It’s not just cereal! It’s…it’s my cereal! I spent an hour picking out the right cereal in the supermarket.” Steve’s face burned with embarrassment. Perhaps he shouldn’t have said the last sentence but alas, it was too late. His habit to speak before he thinks tends to get him in a bit of trouble sometimes.

Steve has never heard such a loud laughter emitting from Tony Stark. Wrong move, Steve. Tony clutched his sides painfully and roared like a madman on happy pills. Steve stood there, immobile, feeling more and more ashamed with every cruel, punctuated laughter of Tony.

“Steve, Steve, Steve…I didn’t know you had a funny bone in you. You’ve always been so serious.”

“I……”

“I know you aren’t joking, Rogers.” Tony snapped. “Did you have trouble seeing the brands, old man? Or choosing cereal is simply a daunting task for you? In that case, it’s unbelievable, because Captain America is supposed to be perfect.” Tony smirked when he saw Steve’s ear and cheeks turning pink in anger. Riling Steve up is a very enjoyable pastime for Tony because Steve can never take a joke. Does everyone from the 40’s have the same stony demeanor as Cap?

“Enough of the snide comments, Stark. I’ve had enough!!! You practically ate the whole red velvet cake that I made tirelessly for three hours and stole my oatmeal raisin cookies, lemon meringues, strawberry tarts and cheese nachos. Oh, plus my homemade avengers cupcakes that I’m supposed to give Fury! Several of my T-shirts, socks and even UNDERWEAR also mysteriously disappeared. You’re a sick kleptomaniac, Stark. God knows what else you’ve taken from me and the rest!” Steve shouted, body trembling in anger. He wanted to jab Tony in the chest but resisted with all his willpower. Tony was still his teammate no matter how much he loathed him.

“Hey now, Cap. Don’t you go wagging your pretty fingers at me. I might have taken your food but I certainly won’t touch your clothing or…undergarments. It’s gross, y’know. Do you have any proof that I’m the perpetrator?”

“I had an inkling feeling. My instinct never fails me…” Steve tried to sound confident. He thought of all those decisions he made in the battlefields and he had never once made a mistake.

“Hahaha. That’s extremely legit. My instinct tells me I’ve never taken anything from you besides some food. Come back to me when you have evidence. Ta-Ta.”

"You won’t get away that easily, Stark.

 

~

It seems that the team is having a day-off. The tower was eerily quiet and empty. Not a sign of human existence was found at the gym, entertainment room, kitchen and living room. Steve was growing restless and half planned to get the heck out of there and go for some mindless walking downtown when he heard a noise from behind.

“Good morning, Clint!”

“Moooornin’, Steve.” Clint slumped down on the couch, right hand twirling on a baton, left hand holding a piece of dry looking bread.  
“Uh, so where is everybody today?”

“Natasha went shopping and Bruce headed out of town for a science convention. Thor decided to leave for Asgard this morning. Said he had some family matters to attend to. Loki is probably causing chaos again.”

“Haha, did Tony go to the convention with Bruce?” Way to bring up Tony casually.

“Nope. I saw him at his room a while ago. Wanna play Call of Duty with me?” Steve shook his head. “Sorry, I forgot that you hate violent video games. What about Mario Kart? Tennis?”

“Ehhhh..”

“Dance Dance Revolution? God, it’s good to work these muscles in the morning.”

“I don’t dance…”

“Comeeeee on, man.”

“I’d love to Clint, but I have some things to settle with Tony.”

“Alright then. Later Cap.”

 

_Five minutes later…_

Steve marched up to Tony’s room and knocked loudly.

“STARK! ARE YOU IN THERE? OPEN THE DOOR!!!”

There was no answer. Steve turned the door handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. The door swung open to reveal an empty bedroom. Steve has only been here once or twice but he always liked the feeling of the space. Ceiling to floor glass windows lined the room, covered by thin veils of white curtains. Tony’s room was much more spacious compared to his, and the walls were lined with contemporary art and comic book characters posters. Tony has great taste in decor. He boasts the most unique and modern furniture, giving the room a very futuristic and neoteric vibe. A framed photo of a familiar figure standing on the bedside table caught his eye and he went closer to inspect it.

“It’s me….” Steve whispered. It was a photo of Steve in a black tuxedo with a huge smile on his face. Steve remembered this day; it was at a celebratory party at this very place last year, after the avengers have completed their first assignment where they successfully defeated Loki and his army of Chitauris. Steve wore his best tuxedo and was in full spirits that night. He talked a lot, laughed a lot and drank an inordinate amount of alcohol (at least for normal humans) under Natasha’s influence. Sadly, it did nothing for Steve and needless to say she wasn’t pleased.

Why would Tony have a picture of him? The man clearly disliked him from the start, Steve pondered. He sat down on Tony’s fluffy bed and subconsciously opened the nightstand drawer. His heart literally jumped into his throat when he found even more pictures of him, probably more than a dozen of them. There were close shots of Steve in his famous Captain America costume, Steve in his workout clothes, Steve looking overjoyed with his new iPhone that Tony bought him, Steve drinking beer and Steve’s face scrunched up in annoyance. Steve's face heated up almost instantly when he saw of him doing sit-ups and boxing in the gym, shirtless. Tony must have used a good camera because he could see every drop of sweat glistening on his body and even the perspiration on his forehead. How can he not notice Tony was secretly taking pictures of him all the time?! 

Steve had never felt so distraught and confused in his entire life. He left Tony’s room in a daze, unable to comprehend the situation.

 

~

Steve heard cheerful humming and drilling noises when he entered Tony’s lab. Tony was piecing up scraps of finely cut metal parts together. On the table lies a small creature with four legs, while Tony diligently fixes its head to the neck, making sure it stays in place. Steve studied Tony’s profile carefully. Tony always looked so serious and absorbed in his work. His eyes sharp and brows furrowed with attentiveness as he connects two stray wires. Steve really admired this part of Tony. This Tony is so selfless, so compassionate, so determined; relentlessly brainstorming, creating and making changes to make the world a better place, sacrificing precious sleep and health in pursue of his noble quests.

“Is that a robot dog?”

“Why yes it is. I’m making it for Bruce. I’m sick of his constant complains of being lonely. Let’s keep this between us, aye?” Tony said, never taking his eyes off his work. He pressed a button and when the dog’s mouth open, the head fell off immediately.

“Shit, shit, shit…Gotta fix this again.” Tony murmured. “Do you need anything Steve? Your presence is distracting me from my duty.”

“Yes….” Steve withdrew a ball of cloth from his jean pocket and unraveled it to reveal a pile of broken china in red, blue, white and beige.

“Did you break this?” Steve asked quietly. He spoke in a tone that sends chills down Tony’s spine as Steve has not spoken in such fashion before.

“Uh, I did, by accident. I was examining it last night when my flimsy fingers lost hold of it and it crashed onto the floor. So sorry, Steve.”

“You…you son of a bitch!!!” Steve lunged at Tony and Tony dodged swiftly, narrowly missing his punch. Steve growled, and delivered a medium blow to Tony’s midsection. Tony didn’t see it coming because his movement was too fast. Teeth clenching from the searing pain in his gut, Tony slammed Steve against the wall and held him on both his arms with an iron grip in an effort to calm him down.

“Let me go!” Steve yelled at his face. He knew Steve could have broken out of his grasp easily with his super strength but chose not to fight back.

“No can do. You hit me.”

“You deserved it, jackass!”

“Language!”

“I can curse how I want, motherfucker.” Steve pushed Tony away. He was boiling in anger. Why does Tony Stark keep making his life miserable?

“I-I’m sorry, Steve. I really am. But it’s just a Captain American figurine, not a bloody diamond. Calm your balls.”

“BUCKY GAVE IT TO ME!!!”

“Steve….I didn’t know.”

“Listen! I know you might think he bought it off some flea market for five dollars but no, he made it for me. He took porcelain making classes just to craft this special gift for me.” Steve turned away, unable to look at Tony. He felt hot tears flooding his eyes as old memories of Bucky handing him the present played out like a reel in his head. Bucky was the closest person that made him feel important, like his presence was worthwhile. Growing up, Steve always felt inadequate compared to his peers. He was short, weak and scrawny, plus shy personality did not help. He felt unloved and invisible to this unjust world where looks, strength and charisma are glorified.  Steve was used to being teased, pushed around and ignored. Only Bucky stuck by him through thick and thin. Bucky Barnes is everything that Steve desires to be and he has utmost admiration for Bucky. Devilishly handsome, strong, charming and funny, Steve felt incredibly blessed to have him as his best friend and partner in crime. 

Now, the only piece of possession that ties him to Bucky has gone into oblivion and Steve’s heart crumbled in unimaginable pain.

“Steve, take this. Here’s a token for being America’s number one hero. I’m so damn proud of you, buddy.” Bucky’s voice echoed in his ears.

“Thank you, Bucks. You’re MY hero.”

“I’m no longer weak and feeble, and I’ve got you to thank for that.”

The golden smile that radiated from Bucky’s face, illuminating his whole face like stardust from high heavens was something Steve would never forget in his lifetime. The corner of his eyes crinkled and his mouth curved into a wide, wide smile, revealing gleaming white teeth. His eyes started to moist as he pulled Steve into the tightest hug he’d ever had.

“Love you, Steve boy.”

That moment couldn’t be more perfect.

  
~

“Steve, please let me fix it. I can even make you a new one if you want.” Tony said delicately. He felt guilty and even…jealous. No, he couldn’t be jealous of Steve’s dead best friend. That’s so wrong.

“If you wanted to fix it, you wouldn’t have thrown it in the wastepaper basket!! Don’t even bother trying. Absolutely nothing..NOTHING can replace Bucky’s gift.”

“I hate you, Stark.” If this was like any other day, Tony would have replied with a cheeky comeback like “The feeling is mutual.” Tony couldn’t do it. He has already hurt Steve so much, intentionally and unintentionally, and this is the last straw.

Still weeping, Steve stormed out angrily and Tony realized he has completely ruined his chances with Steve.

 

* * *

 “Steve, you can’t avoid Tony forever. You gotta talk to him at some point. I mean, we’re in a team and we’re living in his goddamn tower!” Natasha clicked her tongue impatiently.

“I refuse. Maybe I should consider moving out. It’ll make things easier.”

“You know that’s not an option! Where will you go?!”

“I don’t know…Anywhere but here.”

“I know you are not on good terms with Tony but this is too much! What are y’all even fighting about?” Natasha put an arm around Steve’s huge biceps while Steve just looked down on the floor.

“He keeps stealing and destroying my stuff on purpose. Yesterday, he smashed the figurine that Bucky gave me. I simply can’t deal with him anymore. He’s a maniac behind the intellectual and benevolent image that he puts up in front of everyone.” Steve exclaimed angrily. “Well...why aren’t you saying anything, Nat?”

“Jeez, did Tony really do that?! That figurine is really important to you! I can’t believe him. He sounds like a two-faced bastard.”

“He’s an ASSHOLE. Grade A douchebag.” Steve corrected. Natasha furrowed her brows, thinking hard.

“Hmm…Have you ever thought that maybe he did it for a reason?” Natasha raised her eyebrows, trying to hide a smirk.

“What are you implying? I didn’t do anything to him if that’s what you mean.” Steve looked at her quizzically while she smirks again.

“Nope. Think harder.” Natasha got up from the couch and threw her arms around an approaching Clint.

“Tasha, tell me please!!!’’

Natasha was too busy making out with Clint to answer him.

“Ughhh, get a room you two.”

“Stop being so pissy Rogers, you need to get laid.” Natasha chirped and Clint laughed. She held Clint’s hand and led him to her room upstairs. Steve sighed.

 

~

Clint, Natasha and Bruce huddled in the living room one quiet evening. They sat in a circle in the pretense of playing Battleship but they had some rather important things to discuss.

“We need an intervention!” Natasha whispered harshly. “This ridiculous situation has been going on for more than a month now. We have got to step in and do something!”

“She’s right.” Clint nodded. Bruce rolled his eyes. Of course Clint would agree with Natasha. “Err, we have to get Tony and Steve back to their old selves. What are friends for if we don’t help?”

She continued. “Boys, we can’t watch our team fall apart just because of some immature squabble between two of our strongest leaders. We have to throw them together and make them talk to each other again. Bruce, you’re Tony’s best friend. What do you have in mind?”

“Natasha, you need to chill out.”

“Chill out?!” Natasha laughed derisively. “Bruce, of all people I thought you’d understand! This may seem like a petty matter to you but it’s jeopardizing our team’s relationship and peace of this family as a whole. Not that funny if you think about it.”

“We don’t have to do anything! Things will return to normal before you know it. I know Tony, he never keep grudges for long. I exploded half of his lab when one of my experiments went wrong. Man, he was mad as hell. We weren’t on speaking terms for a while but our relationship is as good as ever now, eh?”

“This is DIFFERENT! Can’t you see the sadness and pain in their eyes, especially Steve? I swear Steve has lost weight. He looks thinner, disheveled and has dark circles under his eyes. He even went grocery shopping in his pajamas and bed head this morning. Steve Rogers never does that!”

“I hate to say this but you’re being dramatic, Nat. Believe it or not, all men have our share of bad days every now and then. I once wore my girlfr- um….ex-girlfriend’s skirt to class after smoking too much pot.”

“CLINT! Are you gonna back me up or not?”

Clint shrugged. “Don’t think so. I changed my mind.” Natasha shot him an angry glare and shove him away with her foot.

“Thank you Clint. Natasha, we understand that you’re a sensitive girl and hold the best intentions for Tony and Steve. Believe me, things will all be well in due course. Interfering will only make things worse.” Bruce said calmly. Natasha looked as if she wanted to argue further but shut her mouth instead.

“Who’s up for a round?” Bruce looked at an amused Clint and angry Natasha and rolled the dice.

“Me.” Clint piped.

“So who was that girlfriend, Clint?” Natasha asked, her eyes narrowing in danger.

“Uh oh.”

 

* * *

Steve didn't join the team for dinner. Again. Natasha informed Tony that Steve's new favourite place to have dinner is his room. After cooking a hefty dinner of roast chicken, sautéed vegetables, mashed potatoes and raspberry jelly pudding, Steve took his share of the food and slinked into his room, refusing to communicate with anyone.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tony asked, as Natasha shot him a stinky eye.

“Nat….” Clint warned.

“Like what?”

“That crazy look when you're about to slaughter your enemy.”

“She does that when she's real mad.” Clint bellowed with laughter. Natasha ignored him.

“You're just imagining things. Anyway, there are still plenty of leftovers of the chicken and dessert. You should give them to Steve. He's been under eating lately.” Natasha said to Tony as she began clearing up the table.

Clint watched Tony's back as he went up the spiral staircase.

“50 bucks says they're gonna make up tonight. Are you game?” Clint said to Natasha and Bruce.  
“I'm game. Natasha?”

“No game.”

 

~

Tony's knuckles rapped on the door gently as he took a slow, steady breath. This it it. Today's the day he's going to make things right with Steve.

“Steve, it's me. I have some leftovers of the chicken and pudding for you. Can I come in?” He called out, trying to sound as gentle as sweet as possible. Tony only spoke in this manner if he was trying to woo a pretty girl for some hot bedroom romping sessions.

Silence stretched.

“Steven…”

“GO AWAY.”

“Good captain…”

“I don't want to see you.”

“Can I - Can I just come in and leave the dish for you? After that I'll be gone.”

“I guess so….”

Tony entered Steve's room, and was assaulted with a strong scent of flowers. Tony's eyes roved around the room and he noticed white jasmine and lilies in clear colored vases in corners of the room: table, bookshelf, night stand. They must be freshly picked as the smell of flowers were overwhelming and make his nose itch. Steve was lying on his bed, his head propped up with pillows as he held a hard cover book in front of his face.

“Just leave the food on my table.”

“Aye.” Tony sets down the plate beside Steve's empty one. He wrung his hands, thinking hard if what to say to break the ice.

“Are you planning to turn your room into a garden?” Tony Stark trademark approach is dry humour, even when situation doesn't allows it.

“Maybe.” Steve doesn't even look up from his book.

“So uh….”

“You can go now.”

Tony panicked and opened his mouth before he could stop himself.

“Ihavesomethingtotellyou.”

“Excuse me?”

“I-I have something very important to tell you, Steve.”

Steve lowered his book and finally looked at Tony, his face held in a tight frown. Natasha was right, he doesn't look too well. There was a shadow of beard on his face and his eyes were pink and tired. His hair was standing on ends as if he didn't bother washing his hair. This is so unlike the typical Steve. Tony's guilt tenfolded looking at Steve's immaculate form.

“I'm not overly fond of what follows.” Steve said in a steely voice.

“Did you just quote Loki…? Umm never mind, I'll go straight to the point. I'm really sorry for everything, Steve. I'm sorry for breaking your toy, I'm sorry for eating your food and I'm sorry for taking your things.”

Tony sat down on the corner of the bed and withdrew something from his pocket.

“Here. I made you another figurine. I try my best to replicate the original one but the colour is still a little different. I know you said you didn't want it but please, accept it. I insist.” Tony pressed the toy onto Steve's palm. Steve didn't know what to say or feel. He looked at Tony wordlessly, and finally gave a tiny nod. Tony has put in so much effort to make it, so he might as well take it.

“Are you still mad at me?”

Steve didn't answer. He shifted his eyes away from Tony and resumed his reading.

“You need to leave. I have to finish this book and hit the sack.”

Frustration and anger starts to scour Tony's vein. Here he was, trying to make an effort to fix this unthinkable situation but Steve was having none of it. Steve still…hates him.

“Don't do this to me. I'm so so so sorry. I MISS YOU, STEVE.” The last sentence rang out loud and clear. Steve looked at Tony as if he couldn't believe his ears.

“What nonsense are you spewing? Miss me? You dislike me, Tony. Since day one. We never really got along.”

This is the first time Steve uses his first name, Tony thought.

“You were wrong. It was all just an act. I'm……” Tony clenched his fists, his mouth suddenly weighing a ton. He released a breath that he's been holding back. “I'm…fuck this…I'm in love with you, Steve Rogers.”

“And I would really like to kiss you right now.” He slides his fingers underneath Steve's stubbly chin, smirking at the look of utter shock on Steve's face. He pressed his lips on Steve's juicy ones and kissed him slowly, sensually. Tony felt a tight grip on his arm as Steve starts to kiss him back. Steve's lips melded perfectly with his and Tony knew this pair of lips belong to him...just him alone.  
After what felt like an eternity, Tony pulled back. Steve still had the same stunned look in his face.

“Stop looking at me like you're seeing an ghost. It's not sexy.”

“W-w-w-what just happened?” Steve stuttered.

“We just had the hottest kiss ever. That's what happened.” He slides his hands over Steve's biceps and he didn't flinch. Good sign.

“B-but why….I don't….understand any of this.” Steve shaked his head. “This must be a dream…”

“I love you Steve. I'll keep saying it over and over until you accept it. You have feelings for me too, right? Why did you kiss me back?”

“I-I don't know! It felt like the right thing to do but this is a bloody mistake! I DON'T LIKE YOU.” Steve got up from the bed but Tony pushed him down.

“The reason why I did all those nifty things to you is because I want your attention. You hardly talk to me or even spend time with me, aside our mission trips. You were always with Natasha and Clint and Thor. You didn't give a damn about me. I had to find a way for you to notice me, even though it probably wasn't the best way. In a crazy sense, I felt that I was stealing your heart when I steal your things.”

“When I feel lonely at night, I'll put on your favourite shirt and imagine that you're lying next to me….”  
Steve blushed violently. He was afraid Tony would hear how fast his heart was beating. He has no clue why he was feeling like this.

“Can I have them back?”

“Of course! But I might not be able to return your undies.” Tony grimaced.

“Why?”

“They're…soiled. I used them for…masturbatory purposes.”

“Oh my god!!!” Steve backed away, trying to put most distance between him and the pervert.

“I'm sorry again. I couldn't help myself. You're too sexy.”

“You're disgusting.”

“I am.”

“I found dozens of my pictures in your bedroom.” Steve said softly. “When did you start taking pictures of me?”

Tony cursed silently and made a mental note to lock his door next time.

“Last year. When I finally realized these odd feelings I had for you is love. When I see you alone, I had the urge to put my arm around you and protect you, even though you don't need protecting. When I see you hanging out with other people, even with Clint and Natasha, I wanted to steal you away and claim you for myself. This bitter feeling consumed me day and night and got me thinking: "What the hell is wrong with me?" Then it hits me. I'm in love with a guy. Not just any guy, but old fashioned Captain America. The man who was born in a completely different era. The man who is a hero to America and my old man looked up to. The man who rocks the stars and stripe suit with startling sexiness. Cap, I want to hold you in my arms forever, kiss you, and whisper sweet nothings into your ear. I want to wake up and stare into these beautiful eyes every morning. I-I've never felt this way about anyone before.”

“Oh Tony….” Steve grinned shyly at Tony and Tony grinned back. “You don't feel this way even when you're dating Pepper?”

“Nope. I liked Pepper, a lot, but I never loved her.”

Steve chuckled. A surge of emotions of running through his veins, making him dizzy. One thing's for sure, Tony telling Steve that he loves him makes him feel very happy for inexplicable reasons.

“Can you tell me something, Steve?”

Steve nodded.

“Were you and Bucky more than friends?”

“What??! No! We were best friends, really best friends, nothing more.”

“Are you sure?” Tony prodded him.

“Yes! Okay…I might be in love with him, but it doesn't matter. He's straight as an arrow! He'll never ever love me so I never confessed. Bucky means the world to me. He made me laugh and made me cry. He cared deeply about me when no one did. I always feel at ease and could be myself around him. He's my only friend and now he's gone….”

Tears start to fall down Steve's face and he couldn't stop it. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve, letting him sob into his shoulder. Tears sticked to the back of his neck and dampen his shirt but he didn't mind.

“It really hurts, Tony. It's unbearable.” Steve pressed his chest against Tony.

“Shhhhhh it's okay to cry….let it all out.”

Tony pressed a kiss on Steve's head and gently stroked his hair. Oh, his blonde hair felt so soft and nice to touch.

“Do you forgive me, Steve?”

“Yes.”

“Would you let me steal your heart?”

“Yes. But you have to fight hard for it.”

They both burst out laughing. Steve intertwined their fingers together and received the most beautiful smile from Tony. He leaned in towards the older man and their lips touched for a second kiss.

This day has certainly been blissful.

 

~

“My friends, I am home.” Thor's voice boomed from the hallway.

“Welcome home! We missed you Thor.” Natasha cheered.

“Nice to have you back Thor! Did you bring back anything for us?” Clint said.

Thor produced several bottles from his back, beaming brightly.

“These are homemade ale made by my dear mother. They taste much better and are stronger than Midgardian beer. Gives you the "kick” as you Midgardians say.“

"Perfect.” Natasha snatched the bottles and passed them around.

''What did you attend to in Asgard, Thor?” Bruce asked.

“Father was sick. He came down with fever, and I had to stand in for him for a few days.”

“Is he feeling better?”

“Verily, he is fine now, bless the Gods. What has been going on in my absence?”

“You missed the party big man. Some very, very interesting stuff has went down.” Clint mused and Natasha chuckled. Bruce sighed wearily like an old man. Clint jerked his head towards the couch and Thor's jaw dropped. Steve and Tony had their arms wrapped around each other and was full on making out and groping each other shamelessly. Steve stifled a moan when Tony squeezed his ass cheeks.

“Blimey! Such indecency!” Thor said, looking very confused. “I thought Tony and Steve are interested in ladies.”

“Apparently they don't. Or do. I don't know. Tony never told me he was into men, that bastard.” Bruce took a swig of the ale. “Oh my, this drink is splendid Thor!”

“Simply tantalizing. It tastes almost like plum?” Natasha echoed.

“Yeah…the flavor is out of the world.” Clint agreed. “Do I taste a hint of…pepper?”

“Indeed. Mother uses a dozen of special ingredients to make the perfect blend.”

Their heads snapped back when a low, throaty moan that sounded like Tony’s was heard. Tony was passionately ravaging Steve’s pretty mouth, his hands roaming on the hard abs of the now shirtless Captain.

“Ya know, I kinda guessed Tony is into Steve but I had no clue Steve liked Tony that way.” Natasha pointed.

“I thought he was never over Peggy.” Thor said seriously.

“Who knew two of the straightest guys aren't straight at all?” Clint said, getting a snort from Bruce.

The three of them looked at the happy couple. Tony whispered something into Steve's ear and he giggled like a five year old. They have never seen Steve so happy. Tony caught their eyes and nodded and the four of them gave him thumbs up.

“Steve and Tony are a sweet pair. They seem well suited for each other. I wish them happiness forever.” Thor said. The foursome smiled and left the room to give the lovebirds privacy.

A little more love brings joy to the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic. Comments and likes are greatly appreciated. <3 :)


End file.
